


What Have I Done?

by chickenboot2002



Category: Link Neal - Fandom, RandL - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Gay, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenboot2002/pseuds/chickenboot2002
Summary: Link is a needy child, and takes it too far...





	

I don't know whats up with my wife lately but I don't have a very good feeling about it. Just one of those instinctual gut feelings you know? Well I guess it just comes along with being a husband the 'husband instincts', and they seem to be going off lately. I guess u could call it similar to a 'gaydar' She's been telling me about this guy she's recently connected with from her college days. I think is name was Chad or something.

What a boring name right? What the fuck does he have that I don't? Christy has been going out a lot more recently and she never really explains where to. I know I know, I could be over reacting but, like I said my 'husband instincts' think other wise. Tonight Christy wanted to go out again, but I decided that I did too. I needed to see Rhett maybe he could calm me down, tell me how paranoid I'm being...but am I really being that paranoid? I have a right to be don't I? Maybe I don't, as much as I love Christy, she's being such a bitch she never pays attention to my needs. My desires. I don't think she gives a fuck about me really.

I should probably go and see Rhett first before I make any irrational decisions. I kiss my beautiful children good by and wish them a good night before I hit the road just before seven. Seeing my children seems to have cleared up my fog of anger for a bit. Until it came tumbling with reckless abandon back into the front and center of my brain. I still don't know what triggered this, but I needed to pull over my vision was being compromised. Yet again.

I pull up outside an unfamiliar store for a breather. And to try and will away my blood red vision of built up anger and frustrations. As the blood red fades away into a nice hue of subtle pink, I observe my surroundings a bit closer. I noticed that this unfamiliarshop I had parked at was a bottle store. Why not? I think I need a beer after today. I reach for the doors handle that has imprisoned me in this uncomfortable car and step out. I don't hesitate to take a deep breath, I think I needed that.

I carefully let myself into the inviting shop and notice the weirdly familiar face of the worker. Blonde hair, blue eyes same nose. It's not the devil herself but it might as well be. There is is again. I power through the joint looking for the strongest liquor I could find at a decent price. First thing I see is a nice looking bottle of whiskey. Perfect. I snatch the bottle and give it to the lady on the counter. I didn't dare look at her, or utter anything more than a grunt from my mouth to her. I grab the bottle and march out of the building, red still clear as day.

I throw the bottle into the passengers seat and leave. 'fucking lying bitch' I mutter under my breath, griping the wheel till my knuckles turned to a pale cream color. I pull up at Rhett's place and all the lights are off. He's probably asleep but I don't give a fuck right now. I briskly walk up to his front door, whiskey in the right hand and knock on the door forcefully.

Rhett opens the door and presents me with his normal sleeping attire. Boxer briefs and perfectly messy hair. Why the fuck was Rhett always so perfect? Perfect face, perfect hair, perfect wife, perfect life. The list goes on. HE almost bugs me with how lucky he is. Good thing his wife and children aren't here to see me like this.

Me and Rhett started off pretty tame, he poured us a generous cup of whiskey we clink, and we drink. It's almost dangerous how easily this toxic substance is able to be drunk. As Rhett kept pouring I kept spilling, spilling about Christy, how I can't handle work, you get the point. Until I brought up how jealous I was of Rhett. Now not only is the whiskey getting poured but the salty tears streaming down my face. I'm crumbling in front of my best friend, just like my life before my own eyes.

I have never felt such sorrow in my life but I have also never been this content. Rhett holds me as my built up pain rumbles through me. All I see is red. Not blood red, bright red and it won't go away. I don't know how but me and Rhett are now slowly rocking on the floor, Rhett freaking out. I think Christy was a mistake. She never took care of me the way Rhett takes care of me.

I look up for the first time in about half an hour and look into the concerned eyes glued to mine.

Slowly they start to leave my vision, but the eyes are replaced with the story inviting peck from Rhett. Rose red fills my vision, I think I would describe this color as 'lustful' and not so much anger. As innocence flys out the window, and lust takes control along with the influence of my previous beverage(s). I pin Rhett to the floor and straddle him, I listen to the chorus of struggled moans eliciting from his plump lips. I explore his body with my impatient hands, and watch him as he turns to putty under me. Red everywhere. I can't get away from it.

As me and Rhett rutt shamelessly upon each other, images of my 'supposed wife' entrance my head. 'Paybacks a bitch' I whisper to myself. Rhett carefully flips me over, so he can now explore while I think if how much better Rhett is than Christy.

I arch my back when Rhett finds the sweet spot on my neck. Christy never did this to me, she never mad me feel this way. Rhett and I now starting to pant, wanting more each thrust forward. Rhett picks me up swiftly and plants me safely onto his bedroom bed.

Hungrily kissing me all over aimlessly. He starts to search for lube, while I sit here looking at the ceiling and watching the red fade into a grey.

What have I done. I'm in Rhett's shared bedroom, shared with his wife. Tears pool at the edges of my eyes as I realise that I have screwed up so badly. Christy would have never done this. She loves me and I don't know what I was thinking. Oh my gosh. I. Just. Ruined. Everything. I spring up from the bed and collect my discarded clothing from, Rhett's FAMILY room, quickly putting them on. I find my keys and I bolt the last thing I remember thinking from that night was Christy would never do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this, if you did enjoy this shitty story I wrote at 4am in the morning coz I was bored as fuck, I wouldn't mind if u left a comment and kudos down below. Anyways thanks guys again tell me what u think I really like to know OK I wills top rambling BYYYEEEEE oh and tell me if there are any mistakes (much appreciated) BYMB


End file.
